


Playing In Snow

by StrawberryBabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Snow Angels, Snowmen, Yuri is a cute little cinnamon roll, Yuri likes snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBabe/pseuds/StrawberryBabe
Summary: Yuri gets bored when he has nothing to do, so he goes out to the park to play in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to feel a bit proud and confident about my writing. Enjoy!

“It's snowing…” Yuri said quietly as he looked out of his window from his room. He watched the large snowflakes fall from the sky, covering the ground in white. Yuri bit his lip lightly. He didn't have anything to do, so he was a bit bored. 

“I guess it won't hurt to go outside.” The blonde shrugged and then stripped out of his pajamas. He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt. He changed into them and then put on boots. 

Once Yuri was dressed, he made his way downstairs to the living room. He grabbed his jacket from the couch and then stepped outside. Yuri wasn't even outside for five seconds and he suddenly felt a strong wind, making him gasp and pull his hood over his head. 

"It's so fucking cold!” Yuri hollered before walking towards the sidewalk. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked to the park that he lived near. 

It took him a couple minutes to get there, and when he did, he looked around to make sure that nobody was there. When Yuri was positive that he was by himself, he ran towards the tree and then pulled his sleeves over his hands, scooping up some snow and then balling it up. 

Yuri threw the snowball he made towards the swingset. He reached up to get more snow from the tree branches and balling it up. He threw it far past the slide that was close to the swings. 

After throwing three more snowballs, a small smile was spreading across Yuri’s lips. He wiped his sleeves on the sides of his pants and then bent down, picking up snow and then threw it up in the air, watching it fall down to the ground again. He could feel some of the snow land onto his cheeks, melting instantly from body heat. 

He repeated this a few times until a small laugh escaped his lips. Yuri froze in slight embarrassment, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked around again (to make sure nobody was there) before scooping up more snow and throwing it in the air.

Yuri played in the snow for a good hour. He made multiple snow angels, and even a snowman (that he felt extremely proud of). His hands felt numb and his cheeks were red because of how cold it was. He was constantly sniffling due to a runny nose, but he didn't care. He had fun playing in the snow and he wanted to do it again the next day. 

Yuri looked at his snowman for a moment before drawing a smile on it. He smiled and put his hands into his pockets as he walked away from the park, making his way back home to have a cup of hot chocolate and watch some tv. 

But little did he know, his phone, that was sitting on his bed, was constantly vibrating with texts from his friend who was secretly watching him play in the snow.


End file.
